Z-Blade
A Keyblade that all those whom Master the Darkness seek for their own, its counterpart of Light is the X-Blade History Original Kingdom Hearts Stories by EvnyofDeath Blaid Dark's ancestor caused the 1st Great Keyblade War alongside the Keyblade Grand Master when both sides found the Z-Blade and X-Blade and began to fight over the two Realms, Millions of Keyblade Wielders clashed and killed each other at the Crossroad World between the Realms, presently known as the Keyblade Graveyard. Blaid seems to have the desire to possess the Keyblade himself however he has no intention to rush the matter and make mistakes in the process, whether or not he gains the Z-Blade he doesn't care, all he wants at present is his son to become his apprentice. Blaid Dark was picked as its Eternally Living Wielder and so only Blaid can use it to slay immortals like the "Incarnates". Blaid combined his Keyblade with the Perfected Z-Blade, stabilising its power to Perfect it, it therefore can lock and unlock hearts without falling apart but is instead dismissed from the Area. Components Demonic Angel Keyblade (Oblivion Form) A Keyblade that looks like the Oblivion Keyblade that is designed to fuse with Nameless Keyblade (creating a more powerful Replica of Master Xehanort's Keyblade) and is the basis of perfecting the Z-Blade. Demonic Angel (Master Xehanort's Keyblade Form) Needed to fuse the Keyblade of People's Hearts with it so that it can perfect the Z-Blade, allowing it to be used by a Dark Keyblade Master. It also has the ability to become the Wielder's main Keyblade if the original Main Keyblade is absorbed by this Keyblade, this effect can be used before or after the Keyblade of People's Hearts are absorbed and the Demonic Angel takes on the form of the Perfected Z-Blade. The Nameless Keyblade The Counterpart Keyblade to the Keyblade of People's Hearts, this Keyblade however doesn't unlock the person's heart but really incites their inner Darkness to rebel or even goes as far as planting the seeds of Darkness within their hearts. Unlike the other two types of Keyblade, this type of Keyblade and its counterpart did not exist until the Realms were altered and divided by the Keyblade War. The Keyblade was believed to have been sealed and reforged in a different way meaning that a Keyblade Master would have to use it the Nameless Keyblade's abilities for it to take its true form. It too, does not also have a name however it hasn't been specified a type, hence it is simply called the "Nameless Keyblade" since it had appeared. It is then learned that the Keyblade is a fraction of the Z-Blade, a Keyblade of amazzing powers over Darkness, allowing it to unlock the "End of the World" (which is also known as Kingdom End) into the Endless Abyss where a Door to Darkness can lead into Kingdom Hearts, this explains why it was not known of before the Keyblade War which the Z-Blade was first destroyed in alongside its brother. Keyblade of People's Hearts This is a Keyblade created from the Hearts of the Princesses of Heart, with the exception of the Seventh Princess. In addition to being a combat weapon like any other Keyblade, this Keyblade has the ability to unlock a person's heart, releasing the Darkness within. Its name, if it has one, is currently unknown — it has only been referred to by its type. Unlike the other two types of Keyblade, this type of Keyblade and its counterpart did not exist until the Realms were altered and divided by the Keyblade War. As part of this development, it was no longer possible to open the door to Kingdom Hearts without using a Keyblade of People's Hearts, which could only be completed by gathering seven hearts of pure light. It is then learned that the Keyblade is a fraction of the Z-Blade, a Keyblade of amazzing powers over Darkness, allowing it to unlock the "End of the World" (which is also known as Kingdom End) into the Endless Abyss where a Door to Darkness can lead into Kingdom Hearts, this explains why it was not known of before the Keyblade War which the Z-Blade was first destroyed in alongside its brother. Different Forms Completed Nameless Keyblade/Completed Keyblade of People's Hearts/Compact Z-Blade A Z-Blade form that is naturally incomplete, it is only half of the real X-Blade and after traveling deep into the Dark Realm he is able to transform the Nameless Keyblade into this Form, it now even has its own Keychain. It is also the contained form for the Z-Blade when it is wanting in a more...compatable form. Blaid has been seen to wield that Keyblade however he rarely ever uses it before his battle against Darkness Incarnate. The Z-Blade (pronounced Zaay-Blade) - In Full Size The ultimate Dark Keyblade itself, which like its sibling of light: the X-Blade, is designed to open one of the mighty doors of the Realms: Kingdom End. Kingdom End is also known as the "End of the World" or the "Heartless of Entire Worlds", rather it is just a place where the Door to Darkness waits to allow the Endless Abyss to appear and allow entry into the Realm of Darkness while bridging the way between Light and Dark for the Darkness to invade, Kingdom End is the Door to Darkness itself where it allows the Endless Abyss to release Heartless into the Worlds...ironically the Endless Abyss also holds a different path, a back entrance into the Heart of All Worlds: Kingdom Hearts. Perfected Z-Blade (pronounced Zaay-Blade) - As it appears A perfected form of the Z-Blade with the Demonic Angel Keyblade/Master Xehanort's Keyblade being its centerpiece weapon much like before that the Nameless Keyblade had been the Centerpiece weapon. Using this Keyblade or a completed X-Blade, the wielder could literally destroy a manifestation of Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Doom or a being from another Universe whom had taken the position as such. It is considered so powerful that after the X-Blade was destroyed in the 1st Great Keyblade War, it was agreed that both Keyblades should be scattered to the winds and never used again. "Never using either again" however seemed to have been an extreme underexageration as the X-Blade was used in the 2nd Great Keyblade War to silence a uprising by the Denizens of Darkness while the Z-Blade was revived and perfected as an equal to the X-Blade, by Blaid. It also has a unique Keychain, the Symbol seems like a hybrid, it is actually the Symbol of Kingdom Doom.